Starcrossed Lovers
by h0neybunny16
Summary: Teddy Lupin goes back in time to save his parents, and he finds himself rewriting history. What happens when Teddy Lupin finds himself falling in love with Hermione Granger who happens to be in a relationship with Ron Weasley who is having doubts with her relationship with him after the way he's acting towards her family... will it be enough? let me know what you think?


**Star crossed Lovers**

 **Summary: Teddy Lupin goes back in time to save his parents and he finds himself rewriting history. What happens when Ron Weasley gets jealous on how close Teddy and Hermione are complaining about everything that involves Teddy of course for Hermione she didn't understand why he's acting like this, first he accused her and Harry having an affair then started complaining about her trip to Australia to retrieve their memories and now he's starting arguments with her, she's just really tired of the arguing with him until he disrespecting her parents, something inside Hermione snapped and slapped Ron hard on the face that he fell hard on the ground with a red hand print on his left cheek. Hermione was breathing heavily seething at Ron and yelled at him under 24 different languages until "I'M DONE RONALD," and hexed him with another punch "And by the way WE ARE THROUGH?!" grabbed her parents who looked angry at Ron for hurting their daughter by the hand and apparate home. Everyone who was there glared at Ron while Harry he just looked disgusted at Ron and grabbed Teddy to find Hermione to check on her knowing where she is. Hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Chapter One: Unknown Visitor**

He craned his neck to take in his surroundings, not entirely sure exactly where he was. He just knew that he taken a huge risk, one which could very well cost him his life. Instead of focusing on the risks, however he had concentrated on the opportunities. Regardless of how things turned out, he knew he preferred his current situation to his old one. He felt guilty leaving his good friend who he considered as an aunt/mother figure to him but, now it's just one of those things that he wished he can fix.

He slowly made his way over to the nearest wall, careful to avoid the cobwebs and peeling paint that covered it. His eyes finally having adjusted to the darkness, he glanced around, slowly recognizing where he was. He didn't quite understand how he had managed to end up 'here' of all places but, he couldn't complain since it's close to his targeted location at least he thinks so anyway.

Besides, he reasoned his calculations were based on estimated data so it wasn't as if he could get everything right. He chuckled to himself wondering what his Grams would think about his admission of ignorance. She was forever scolding him for being too arrogant, a trait that she grudgingly admitted came from her side of the family. He loves his Grams more than anything and will always hold a place in his heart along with the girl of his dreams that's forbidden for him to hold or kiss forever since she was married at his time but, here… well he's not exactly sure. While he had listened closer than she realized to most of her lectures, he knew that was one battle that she was destined to lose especially when he was this close to save his parents. He had help one to one with her... his dream girl…

Continuing his path, he made it to the door of the darkened room, carefully performing some basic spells on it so ensure it wasn't cursed. He was pleasantly surprised to find that his wand did, indeed, work as normal, as well as the fact that the door seemed to be innocuous. Gripping the doorknob, he slowly opened the door, feeling a slight tremor run down his back at the eerie creaking sound it made. Taking a few small steps forward, he connected with a solid object in front of him.

He scrambled back a few steps, immediately recognized the object in front of him was another man. He heard the man whisper _'Lumos'_ softly before a small spark of light erupted from the end of the wand, illuminating his face in a soft glow.

Terror seized him as he gazed into the face of the man in front of him. He had never seen him in person before, of course but, since his picture was in every history text in the Wizarding world he knew without a doubt the identity of the man in front of him.

 _Severus Snape._

"Who are you?" Severus asked pointing his wand at him.

Of course, for Teddy he stood frozen in his spot as he couldn't exactly speak, his dream girl in the future warned him not to reveal anything in the future or she'll go to the future to kick his bloody arse and let's just say he didn't want that no matter how hot, sexy he wanted to kiss her forbidden lips that didn't mean he wanted to get in her bad side so he promised her he wouldn't.

"Well aren't you going to say anything or just stand there boy," Severus sneered.

Teddy cleared his throat "I'm-I'm sorry sir…" his voice was hoarse as Severus raised his eyebrow at him "I just… I heard such great things about you… and— "as his face expression turned pale white "I know this may seem odd but, what's today date?" he asked.

"January 2, 1996," Severus calmly says "Now I'm not going to answer again who are you?" he asked.

Teddy held his breath not realizing how long he was holding "Edward… Edward Theodore Remus Lupin most people call me Teddy," he explained a serious expression on his face.

Severus stared at him in a long moment murmured under his breath "Lupin's child I assume?" he asked.

"Yes sir…" Teddy murmured at this.

Severus still had his wand point but, somewhat lower his guard "The only son of Remus John Lupin and Nymphodora Tonks?" he asked.

"Yes sir…" Teddy murmured at this.

"I see… "Severus calmly, usually he wouldn't care what happens to Potter or his friends but, from what he can tell he knew something was off about the child. He was older almost the same age as Lily's son Harry about to enter their final year in Hogwarts.

"There's one more thing that I want to add if that's alright with you sir," Teddy answered.

"Go on…" Severus replied.

"I'm from the future of 2017… a lot has changed since then and I had some help… "Teddy began to say with a small smile thinking of his future dream girl but, then grew silent "I decided to go back in time to change a few things… mostly with my parents and I need your help," he explained.

"And why exactly would I help you?" Severus sneered.

Teddy grew quiet grabbing a note "This is for you," ignoring his question.

Severus raised his eyebrow reading the note.

 _Professor Severus,_

 _If you're reading this … it would mean that Teddy went back into time the exact time that I think he would be … if you're wondering how I knew about this… you'll probably recognize me as 'know-it-all' and I know the consequences Professor… in the future you died from Voldemort himself… as he knew you betrayed him… the Malfoys who switched sides in the last minute… Harry, Ron and I won the war Professor but, we also lost a lot of people including Teddy's parents Remus Lupin and Nymphondora Tonks. If by any chance you're reading this, it would mean that my plan would've worked. My past self I would be about 19 years old as my age didn't change during 3rd year. I would probably be dating Ron by now… I speak up on behalf of myself Professor and Teddy as well. Please help us. I know I don't have a right to ask this but, I hope you would. This could be your chance to redeem yourself Professor especially with … Harry's mum Lily._

 _In the future, you showed how you protected Harry as he was your best friend only son despite how she married your sworn enemy James Potter (a.k.a. Harry's father) don't judge him because he looks like him Professor. It won't do any good I should know…in the future a lot has changed both mine and Harry's marriage was … horrible… we learned that both the Weasley's Ronald Billius and Ginevra Molly Weasley been dosing Harry and I love and loyalty potions… without our consent. Harry was in a secret relationship with Draco Malfoy. If you're surprised or not a bit shocked, I wouldn't blame you. They were in love Professor until Molly Weasley decided to intervene and broke them up. I don't know how but, if I'm correct it was between during 5th year before Sirius died. Anyway, long story short… if the timeline is correct I would say the children in the time that Teddy is when Harry, Ron and I were in our final year or before Sirius died at least between those years._

 _Also, Harry doesn't know his feelings of Draco Malfoy until it was too late… we were in the middle of the war and things went into chaos please help us Professor. Please help my past and Harry's self so we can be both be happy again. Please, Professor… I do hope you reconsider helping Teddy be with his family again. It would mean a lot to him as he didn't grow up with parents, the only family he had was with his grandmother Andromeda Tonks he wants to grow up as parents and if I'm right I have a feeling Harry would want that too but, even if that was possible for even myself to change everything altogether._

 _Always,_

 _Hermione Granger (former Mrs. Hermione Weasley)_

 _p.s. please note if Teddy tries to reveal anything to my past self I would hunt him down and kick his bloody arse. Thank you and please tell him to watch over the troubled Weasley's. Mrs. Weasley (Molly) Ronald Billius (Ron) and Ginevra Molly (Ginny) Weasley as they're about to brew another illegal love and loyalty potions. Oh, and one more thing Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott were the ones that switch sides it's how Harry and Draco fell in love after a very intense conversation until I wacked them both on the head to just let bygones be bygones. Also, Draco's parents were the ones that switch sides so please consider helping us Professor please._

Severus Snape lips twitched as he always felt a soft spot towards the muggleborn witch. Even though she was a know it all over the years. She reminded him of his best friend Lilian Sophia Potter 'nee Evans… the only woman he ever loved.

"Alright boy … I'll help you," Severus finally spoke up.

Teddy looked up at him curious about to ask "How much did Miss Granger tell you about the horcruxes?" Severus asked.

Teddy paused for a moment grabbing a journal out of his backpack "I know that Voldemort split up his souls into seven pieces. From what Minnie told me she said that uncle Harry destroyed one of the horcruxes in his 2nd year … It was Tom Riddle's diary… then there's Tom Riddle's father's ring, Slytherin's necklace, the Ravenclaw diadem, the Hufflepuff cup, the snake and finally it was uncle Harry himself. Apparently, that Halloween night not only that it nearly destroyed Voldemort but, the blast that he did not only hit him but, also uncle Harry it's the only reason why he had a scar on his forehead in the first place because he has a horcrux inside of him," he explained.

Severus had a calm ice stone expression on his face "Is that what Miss. Granger told you?" he asked.

"Yes sir," Teddy nodded at this "And she even wrote each horcrux in this journal. Everything that you need to know about the horcruxes are in there," he explained.

Severus nodded grabbing the journal inside his pocket "I'll be sure to let the headmaster know about this," he explained.

Teddy widen his eyes in horror "What no!" he blurted out.

Severus raise his eyebrow "Oh?" he asked "And why not?"

Teddy scowled "He's the reason why my uncle Harry didn't have a family professor. He left him on the doorstep of his aunt and uncle. How many relatives does my uncle Harry have? Besides the wizarding world who physically abused him as a child, left him to sleep inside a closet and do chores when it seems fit. They treated him like a house elf?!" he snarled.

"What are you talking about?" Severus asked.

Teddy held his breath to calm down "Sir… did you know when Professor McGonagall was taken onto a mission to watch over the muggles… it was from Harry's mother sister Petunia and her horrible of a husband Vernon who raised him as a house elf," he growled.

Severus expression turned icy stoned "What do you mean that Potter was left under Petunia's care?!" he snarled "Are you telling me that Potter was left under Petunia's care even though he knew that she and Petunia aren't in speaking terms!"

"Yes sir," Teddy stiffly replied "He also knew about the secret keepers. It wasn't Sirius who was the secret keeper sir… it was Peter Pettigrew that bastard of a rat?! He's the one who betrayed my uncle Harry's parents not Sirius. He also knew that Sirius was innocent and did he do anything to help him no. he just let him rot in Azkaban knowing if Sirius knew that Albus was controlling uncle Harry he wouldn't be able to do so I bet you anything that Harry's mum Lily knew about it. Minnie told me that Harry's mum was also one of the smartest witches in Hogwarts in her time wasn't she. If it was Sirius, they wouldn't be betrayed you knew them as children sir. Despite the bullying you knew how Sirius family was into dark arts and yet Sirius wasn't he was under Gryffindor he was different you knew how close they were they were practically brothers. It wouldn't make any sense that Sirius would betray James as they were practically family to one another don't you think?" he pointed out.

Severus grew quiet as much as it pained him to admit he did saw how close Potter's dad and Sirius were close. It reminded him of his friendship with Lily as they were best friends too and before he can ask Teddy took out a vial out of his backpack carefully.

"I figured if you didn't believe me here's the memories that Minnie and I did mostly Minnie though she's too stubborn on her good," Teddy answered.

Severus raised his eyebrow at him "Who's Minnie?" he asked.

Teddy gave a fond smile "Hermione Granger my godfather and my adopted father Harry and I are the only two people who get to call her that either Minnie, Mimi or Mya except a few selected people no one else," he explained.

"And what about the rest of the Weasley's can I trust them?" Severus asked.

"Yes you can trust the rest of the Weasley's except Mrs. Weasley (Molly), Ronald Billius (Ron) and Ginevra Molly (Ginny) Weasley but, Ginny is in the clear though apparently, her mom was the one that dosed her potions that left Mrs. Weasley and her brother Ronald outcast from the family though," Teddy pointed out.

"Very well… I'll call the aurors as we'll look for these horcruxes… I assume you would be one of them then?" Severus replied.

"Yes sir," Teddy nodded at this.

 **Harry's P.O.V.**

The celebration at Grimmald Place was in full swing. It had been about two weeks since the final War ended, but everyone still felt like celebrating. Voldemort had caused so much pain and heartache over the last few years, it would seem like everyone wanted to make up for it. Harry of course was no exception and he was thoroughly enjoyed himself, despite the loss of many friends along the way.

Before Ron, Hermione and I went to hunt the horcruxes we had some good source thanks to Professor Snape and brought some help… including Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott with Draco's parents. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. It was extra tense especially since the Malfoy's and the Weasley's as they're sworn enemies to one another after Professor Snape calmly explained that they switched sides as neither of them wanted to be a death eater anymore. Draco's mother Narcissa was pleading and begging to save their only son Draco as neither of them wanted him to be a death eater our headmaster happily agreed to this as he was the one that explained after a few sneers from Professor Snape as he kept sneering at both Ron and Ginny. The only reason that Lucius became a death eater was because of Narcissa's sister Bellatrix, who was forced to join as she was the oldest in her family since Narcissa was the youngest of her sisters.

And in his surprise Hermione believed him. She just had this odd look on her face when Severus was speaking then looked at Draco, Blaise and Theo. At first she was very skeptically no doubt about that but, when he saw how Hermione continued to have this odd look on her face she agreed. That was until Ron blurted out "How could you believe them Hermy they're bloody death eaters?!" he blurted out.

Unfortunately, it didn't stop Hermione to hit him with her heavy thick book "Shut up!? Shut up!? Shut up?! Shut the bloody hell up Ronald?!" she hissed at him leaving the Slytherins widen their eyes in shock "In case you haven't noticed we're preparing this bloody war and if the Headmaster has a bloody good reason to accept the Malfoy's with his two friends then that's what I'm willing to do and for the bloody last time I told you not to call me that dreadful name you inconsiderate-lazy-bastard prat?!" she snarled and walked out to the library with a loud slam that left the others to wince at this.

"What got her knickers in a twist," Ron grumbled while others rolled their eyes on how inconsiderate he was since everyone knew Hermione didn't like nicknames especially the name 'Hermy' it was rude at least to her anyway. Harry shakes his thoughts as things are now somewhat normal.

Glancing over at the couple to his right, he realizes some had lost more than others. Losing his parents and later Dumbledore and Sirius who had been incredibly devastating events in his life but, he had emerged stronger from the experience. Others, however had lost more than he had and Harry wasn't quite certainly they would be able to bounce back the same way.

George was currently playing a game of Exploding Snap with Ron who had his arm wrapped proudly around Hermione. Mrs. Weasley had been absolutely thrilled with this development in their relationship despite Hermione's instance they're not yet 'serious' just yet but, Harry knew Ron was serious about Hermione but, she was understandably a little wary. Especially on how he can be a right prat for years not wanting to admit how much he liked her. Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott and Draco Malfoy were one of a few close friends with Hermione as they consider Hermine as their sister despite how she's a year older than them.

She had been the one to finally made a move and she expressed her doubts more than once during the past week with him (Harry), Draco, Blaise and Theo who pointed out that Ron could be a doubtful prat when he wants to be especially during the past week that Ron liked her. He had a hard time showing it especially in their 6th year when he was dating Lavender Brown who had no problem showing her affections towards him and yet Ron didn't protest or whatever. Despite how Hermione doesn't tend to show off when it comes with dating boys she kept her love life very private because she refuses to tell anyone except with Harry of course. Harry has been there for Hermione through thick and thin who always seem to be her shoulder to cry on.

Harry, on the other hand was the opposite of what he's feeling apparently during their 6th year he found out that he's not into girls but, guys instead. Yes, that's right Harry learned he's gay so he's into guys but, of course he told Hermione who nodded in understanding that she'll always understood and told him that he'll always be her 'Harry' which left him to sigh in relief. Did I mention Hermione giggled at this realization knowing Harry could always count on Hermione despite everything?

Despite how he and Ginny dated for a short time that's when Harry told her the truth. Ginny of course understood why so they stayed friends since then. Unfortunately, Mrs. Weasley wasn't exactly thrilled until he couldn't take the pressure from her and snapped at her that he's gay. It wasn't exactly what he wanted to tell his ex-girlfriend's mum the truth but, he couldn't stand how she's trying to set up Harry and Ginny together until Ginny told her mum that she and Harry aren't meant to be together stating that Ginny is back together with Dean Thomas and wasn't planning on letting him go. It broke Mrs. Weasley's heart. Arthur Weasley nodded knowing his little girl was growing up who finally seeing the light so he understood where she's coming from.

Ginny and Dean decided to give their relationship another shot despite Ron's protest until Hermione snapped at Ron with her thick heavy book much bigger then her last one hit and hexing him the whole time. It took Harry, Draco, Blaise and Theo to hold back the anger witch to calm her down. It was probably one of things why Hermione talked to her brothers but, blood. She wanted to fall in love but, this wasn't what she had in mind. Hermione had past relationship since she was 13 years old but, wouldn't talk much about it.

In fact, Dean Thomas had spent nearly every waking minute with her since the end of the War and he would freely admit it was the happiest time in his life. He was glad that Ginny was okay and verse versa it just made them both realize on how much they meant to one another. Even with the amount of deaths of many close friends hanging out over his head, he was so happy knowing that he had finally found someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

He heard the front door open over the noise of the party and he slowly made his way to see who had arrived. Additional wards had been placed at Grimmauld Place since the War to prevent the remaining Death Eaters from entering but, he's still cautious approached the door anyway, his wand drawn beside him in what he had hoped was a casual manner to the other party-goers. Truth be told, he probably wouldn't have gone in there alone if he was completely sober but he hasn't been properly sober since the War.

Opening the door, he found himself staring at a tall bloke about his age, with shaggy jet-black hair and light green eyes. He looked vaguely familiar, as if Harry had seen him somewhere before but, he couldn't quite place him yet. Even with his Muggle clothes it was clear he was a wizard since he highly doubts a Muggle could even find the house. He gave Harry a lopsided grin and he felt a cold shiver run down his spine…. He had seen that smile on someone else before but, he couldn't recall the memory…

"Hello Mr. Potter," the young man greeted him, extending his hand in a friendly manner "I was hoping I could talk to you for a moment,"

Harry glanced down, silently debating if to shake his hand. The War had made him overly paranoid of course but, it had also saved his life a time or two along the way. Ignoring his misgiving which he knew Moody would have cursed him for, he shook his hand "Sorry mate, but I'm afraid I don't recognize you. We didn't go to school, together did we?"

"No, sir we didn't," the young man replied, his cheeks getting slightly darker "Err… I was a bit … younger than you,"

"Oh…" Harry comments frowning slightly. The bloke in front of him looked older than he did, but, Harry had never been talented at guessing people's age "You're not a reporter, are you?" he ventured, a nagging feeling in his stomach. He didn't exactly distrust the stranger but, he just felt something wasn't right.

"No, actually," the young man held his breath "I'm Teddy Lupin,"

A dead, cold feeling washing over Harry as if a horde a Dementors had suddenly appeared before him. He wanted to scream or shout perhaps even hex the figure in front of him but, his body wouldn't allow him too. Much to his chagrin, his body seemed capable of only one action now…

He fainted.

 **Hermione's P.O.V.**

When she heard the 'thud' she looked over to see a strange young man bending over the form of her best friend "HARRY!" she cried over as she quickly disengaged herself from Ron, running over to check on Harry. Her heart was racing and she had her wand drawn, ready to hex the stranger if he had caused any harm on Harry. Guilt course through her veins as she realized she haven't even noticed Harry leaving the party.

"H-h-he just fainted," the stranger told her, his green eyes widen in surprise. He looked harmless enough but, she had learned long ago not to trust appearances. He slowly backed away from her, pressing himself up against the wall as most people joined her "I didn't touch him I swear,"

Then another young man cleared his throat with a sigh "Teddy what did you do now,"

The young man turned "Jay! What are you doing here?"

The brunette young man raised his eyebrow "Do you really think Mya would let you do what you did by yourself. You're lucky I came along just in time or else you would've mess up everything," he cried out.

"I had it under control,"

"Sure you did…"

"Who are you!? And how did you two get in here?!" Hermione demanded, pointing her wand against their chest who was cut off by their conversation as their both leaned against the wall. She herself had helped build up the wards of Grimmauld Place, and she couldn't figure out for the life of her how a stranger had practically waltzed into the house unscathed. She also didn't understand why Harry had opened the door to begin with but, she would give him a lengthy lecture as soon as she made sure he was alright.

"I'm… I'm Teddy Lupin," he said rather loudly, straightening himself up to full height.

She had never heard that the house was so quiet. Even with nearly twenty-five people present, the house was virtually silent. The silence was broken a few moments later by a rustling behind her. Chancing a quick glance over her shoulder, she saw Nymphadora Tonks pushing others aside as she made her way to the strangers. Hermione moved to the side as she knelt beside Harry quickly checking to be sure he was breathing. After determining he was unconscious but, unharmed, she motioned for George to help stand him up between them. As she was straightening Harry's rumpled clothes, she heard Tonks speak.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" she asked, her voice was dangerously low. Up until two weeks ago, Tonks has rarely if ever shown her temper. Her eyes were now flashing with a mixture of pain and anger and Hermione almost felt sorry for the imposters in front of her.

"I-it's not a joke," Teddy replied nervously, shaking his head "I-I'm Teddy Lupin," he repeated.

"Why you twisted little fu— "Tonks lunged at him only centimeters away from him before Remus pulled her back away against him, his arms wrapped firmly around her. Everyone else quickly moved away, all too aware on how unfortunate accidents seemed to occur whenever Tonks was around. With the state, she was now, there was no way of knowing exactly what she might do.

"Dora…" he rasped, struggling to hold onto the witch, his wife, "Just calm down love. We don't know where he's from- "

"Mum…Dad?" the stranger whispered, his face lighting up with such hope that Hermione nearly felt her heart break. His light green eyes were nearly as big as saucers and his mouth was slightly agape, the corner of his lips quirking upward. Hermione tightening her grip on Harry as she exchanged worried glances with George.

Remus nearly released Tonks from his hold as they both stared at the young man, their faces deathly pale. "Why are you doing this?" Tonks whispered fiercely, her eyes filling with tears. "Who are you? Why would you be so cruel?"

Teddy's eyes went even wider as he vehemently shook his head. "I'm not trying to be cruel, Mum, I just wanted— "

"Don't call me that!" Tonks practically screeched, her hair rapidly changing to a dark red. "I'm not a mum anymore, you monster!"

Hermione half-expected _Teddy_ to apparate out of the house, especially with the number of wizards pointing their wands at him. Besides Remus and Tonks, she counted no less than twelve wands drawn and aimed at the young man, hers included. Instead of cowering in fear as she expected, _Teddy_ seemed to pull himself up even taller, yelling right back, "I am your son, Mum! Just look at me!"

"Stop calling me that?!" Tonks practically screeched, her hair rapidly changed into a dark red.

Hermione watched, partly terrified and partly fascinated, as the young man's hair slowly changed to match the shade of Tonks'. A few moments later, his facial features had adjusted, and she found herself staring at an eerie replica of Remus Lupin, minus the red hair. She gaped at the figure in front of her, her mind racing to find an explanation for how and why this was happening.

"How in the bloody hell did you _do_ that?" George asked incredulously. It was a testament to just how shocked everyone was that even Molly didn't think to scold George for his language.

"I'm a metamorphmagus," Teddy responded evenly, sending another glance at Tonks. "I inherited it from my Mum," he stressed each word, almost as if he was daring anyone to challenge him. "I'm also part werewolf, which I got from my Dad." At this, he nodded in the direction of Remus, who was standing slack-jawed and motionless. Teddy's features slowly adjusted back to their original appearance.

"How is this possible?" Tonks asked in a hushed voice, her eyes pleading with Remus's. She nearly collapsed in the werewolf's arms, burying her face in his broad shoulder.

Hermione looked back and forth between Remus and Teddy, her eyes immediately recognizing the similarities. Despite Remus's rather impressive height, Teddy was even taller, reaching what she estimated to be around 190 centimeters. The green eyes were almost identical, and they both had a slim yet strong build. There were differences, too, of course, but it seemed to Hermione it only made Teddy's claim even stronger. The areas in which he didn't match up with Remus were the areas he matched up with Tonks. The hair color, the ability to change his appearance, and the high cheekbones were all trademarks of the Black family…. which meant one thing.

Risking a glance at Remus, she found him staring at her with a wondrous expression on his face. She could almost _feel_ the magic in the air as she and Remus seemed to reach the same conclusion at the same time. Turning to face Teddy once again, she calmly declared, "You're a time traveler."

The other man leaning against the wall smirking "Well it's about time you figured it out Minnie?" he answered crossing his arms against his chest.

Hermione blinked his eyes owlish "Excuse me?" she asked.

He winced at this and swore under his breath which didn't seem to stop Hermione pointing her wand against his neck "If he's Teddy Lupin then who are you?"

He looked hesitated at this "Don't you recognize me?"

"No I don't consider I never met you before so I'm going to ask again," Hermione stiffly pointing her wand against him "Who. Are you?"

"I'm… Jayden… Jayden Granger,"

"What…" Hermione answered with an icy tone "Is this some sort of joke,"

Jayden held his breath "She warned me you'd be like this…. And no, it's not a joke. I'm telling you my name is Jayden. Jayden Granger,"

"Who are you talking about and the only family I have left is in America who I haven't seen in years so I suggest you start explaining now," Hermione demanded.

"If you're counting uncle Charlie and our dimwitted cousin Isabella then sure I suppose that would make sense,"

"You didn't answer my question who are you talking about? Warning you that I would be like what?"

"Sorry Minnie we both I can't answer that,"

"Stop changing the subject since I'm asking the questions here,"

Jayden raised his eyebrow turning to Teddy "Are you sure you want to do this Ted," he answered.

Teddy held his breath "More than anything— "who paused for a moment "Speaking of traveling what are you doing here?"

"I told you Minnie had a feeling you'd be in trouble so she sends me to accompany you and here I am,"

"HEY!?" Hermione demanded which left George and Fred to hold her back by the waist "We're waiting here?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Jay waved his elder sister off not that she knows that part yet "Let's just say I'm Teddy's best friend Jay and leave it like that hmm?"

Hermione stared at him suspiciously "How do I know you're not lying to me?" she asked.

"You and I both know that time travelers aren't supposed to reveal much about the future remember you taught me that among other things," Jayden answered coolly.

Hermione blinked her eyes owlishly dumbly "Wh—what?... what do you mean I taught you that…? I don't… I don't understand…" she whispered.

"You might as well tell her Jay," Teddy sighed leaning against the wall.

"Minnie will kill me if she found out that I told her the truth she's not ready for it yet… considering she's freaking out," Jay argued back.

"I am not freaking out," Hermione denied at this.

Jayden chuckled as he was now face to face "Oh really?" he gave a drawl comment "Look at me in the eye and tell me that to my face Hermione I'll give you 10 minutes to figure out who I am then we'll talk?" he challenged.

Hermione looked at him for a long moment, come to think of it… he felt familiar … but, couldn't figure out why… then paled "No… you couldn't be…" she whispered.

Jay knew she figured it out "Now do you understand why I couldn't say anything to you?" he whispered.

Hermione did understand when it comes with time travel "How…?" she asked

"I can't tell you…I'm sorry…" Jay bowed his head sadly turning to the rest of the Order who was waiting for an explanation and rapidly changed the subject "As we explained before Teddy and I grew up together… and been best friends since childhood thanks to Minnie—" he buffed his fingers against his emerald green jacket which reminded Hermione of Harry's green eyes hiding his smirks almost similar to a Slytherin "I wasn't going to let my best friend travel by himself and not meet the rest of you lot especially my big sister," he explained.

"WHAT?!" The Order exclaimed "SISTER?!"

"Mione why didn't you tell us you have a sibling?" Ginny whispered feeling a little hurt.

"That's because I didn't know Gin— "Hermione argued back "Because mum was barley showing then… before I send my parents away I haven't even— "she felt herself a bit nausea "Oh my Merlin did I— "she stopped widen her eyes in horror who looked a little green that Draco Malfoy rushed to his sister/best friend side by holding in her arms.

"Don't worry we're all fine… like I said I can't reveal much… sorry …" Jay mumbled giving a sheepishly smile. Draco however nodded knowing how time traveling works however Hermione felt nausea.

"Breathe Mya— "Draco whispered despite the closeness "Take deep breaths in and out slowly— "instructing Hermione who followed instructions "And breathe out…" she took a few calmly breaths "Feel better?" he asked.

Hermione slowly nod at this "I—I think so… thanks Draco," she whispered.

"Of course Mya," Draco smirked. Jayden noticed how close they were and saw how Ron was seething with jealously.

"Malfoy let go of my girlfriend!" Ron growled.

"Shut up Ronald,"

"But, but, but, Hermy he's a slimly Slytherin— "

"Are you kidding me right now Ronald— "Hermione gave a blank stare towards her boyfriend "You're really going to start this again and I swear to Merlin will you stop calling me that Dreadful name?!" she growled.

"But—but, but, but, but, but, Hermy— "

"STOP CALLING ME THAT?!"

"What's wrong with Hermy since it's your nickname it's cute,"

Hermione blankly stared at her boyfriend… of six months but, now she doesn't even know what brought her to like him in the first place because honestly she's tired, really, really tired of arguing with the same subject over and over it was quite tiring; her face turning red in anger that without thinking she punched him on the face with a loud _'wham'_ shaking in a disbelief "I don't know what's worst if you're actually serious or that you would think that I of all people would like that horrid name then you're an arse Ronald a complete arse," she coldly spats stomping upstairs with a loud 'slam' from her bedroom door causing the Order members to wince and move out of the way not wanting to piss of the witch any less.

"Well…" Mrs. Weasley gave a smile "Why don't we head to the kitchen since dinner is ready hmm?" she offered.

Everyone murmured in agreement.

"Is she going to be— "Teddy was cut off by Ron jealous sneer.

"I'll go check on her come-on Luna," Ginny announced with Luna not far behind heading upstairs to check on their best friend. That was until they heard a painful groan, Harry woke up blinking his eyes which his glasses fogged out.

"What—what happen?" Harry asked.

"Well you blacked out and those two— "George pointed his thumb at Teddy and Jay "Are time-travelers. Turns out that Mione has a little brother and that's Teddy Lupin from the future," he answered.

Harry stared at George dumbfounded "What— "he was cut off turning to Teddy and Jay who gave sheepishly wave "Y-y-y-you're Teddy…" he hoarse in whisper tones.

"That would be correct…" Teddy bit his bottom lip nervously.

Harry slowly nod at this looking at Jay "Okay…and how is he— "he stopped mid-sentence noticing that is best friend Hermione wasn't in the room "Where's Mione?"

"She went upstairs apparently, this stupid guy over here— "Jay glowered his eyes at Ron in anger for making his sister cry again "Starting argued over that guy—"looking at Draco who was like a big brother to him "Calling him Slytherin or whatever and then somewhere during the argument he called her Hermy again," he spats in anger.

Harry sighed and swear under his breath glowering his eyes at Ron "Really Ron… I'm starting to get tired over this argument again especially how you keep accusing Draco and his friends just because they're Slytherins. They've been more than helpful from the past few months—and you heard what Dumbledore and the rest of the Order said they switch sides who don't want nothing or want to be death eaters like their fathers so why can't you let that go," he hissed at him in low tones.

"After everything that Malfoy said to us especially Mione how can you two let that go," Ron exclaimed waving his hands dramatically.

"Unlike Mione and I we don't hold grudges against Draco and his friends not like you have and if you keep that up with the petty arguments… you're going to end up losing Mione for good if you continue to keep making her cry — "Harry calmly causing Ron quiet "If you continue to act like this I won't be a bit surprised if she ended the relationship with you Ron," he explained.

 **~*~End of Chapter One~*~**

 **So… I thought about writing a fanfiction between Teddy and Hermione which wasn't a lot. so, I thought why not I write one and here is. I thought it was good if I say so myself but, I need your opinion on it. What do you guys think? Should I continue or stay it like it is? Don't forget to read and review ^_^**


End file.
